


Takami and Watanabe’s Wild Uchiura Adventure

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: also! younger aqours!!, implied rikochikayou or whatever that ship is called, the first years are like 8 and the third years 11, they're like 9 or 10 in this fic, yosh is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Hello everyone! This is the first episode of Takami and Watanabe’s Wild Uchiura Adventure! I’m Chika Takami and behind the cam there’s my dear and loved friend You Watanabe! Say hi, You-chan!”“Hi, You-chan!”“You’re so funny!”Riko finds an old DVD.





	Takami and Watanabe’s Wild Uchiura Adventure

“Hello everyone! This is the first episode of Takami and Watanabe’s Wild Uchiura Adventure! I’m Chika Takami and behind the cam there’s my dear and loved friend You Watanabe! Say hi, You-chan!”

“Hi, You-chan!”

“You’re so funny!”

 

Riko had found that old DVD in an old box covered in dust when she was cleaning around. It had something written on it. ‘What is home to us’. She looked at it carefully. It was inside a worn out DVD case but the DVD looked alright, at least to play it. She walked down the stairs and towards the TV. You and Chika were watching a random fashion show and talking. Riko coughed. The dust from earlier had gotten into her nose.

“You alright, Riko-chan?” Chika asked. Riko nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, the dust is— it doesn’t matter. Can I use the DVD player?” She asked. “I found this and wanted to check what is it about.” She handed You the box and both Chika’s and You’s eyes widened.

“Is this what I think it is?” Chika asked, taking the box. You nodded.

“It probably is.” They looked at each other and chuckled. Riko took the box again.

“What is this?” She asked. Chika and You couldn’t stop giggling.

“You’ve gotta see it yourself, Riko-chan.” You said. Riko had already put it on the DVD player and an old movie started playing.

A younger Chika appeared on screen. She was dressed ridiculously (it reminded Riko her Tokyo clothing) and was smiling at the camera, doing peace signs. She had a pink karaoke mic on her right hand. You’s voice could be heard.

“It started, Chika-chan!” And Chika started talking.

“Hello everyone! This is the first episode of Takami and Watanabe’s Wild Uchiura Adventure! I’m Chika Takami and behind the cam there’s my dear and loved friend You Watanabe! Say hi, You-chan!” She waved at the camera and smiled. One of her teeth was missing.

“Hi, You-chan!” Riko could hear younger You smiling through the camera.

“You’re so funny!” Younger Chika chuckled. Someone paused the video. It was Chika. Old Chika, blushing.

“There’s no need to watch this, actually. You think there’s need to watch this, You-chan?” She was talking way too fast and You nodded the same kind of way.

“Yeah, this is, uh, kinda… We don’t have to watch it, yeah.” But Riko took the control away and both of them whined.

“I want to watch it. I want to watch Takami and Watanabe’s Wild Uchiura Adventure.” She couldn’t take that out of her mind. Takami and Watanabe’s Wild Uchiura Adventure. She couldn’t stop mentally repeating it and hearing Chika’s childish voice say it. Takami and Watanabe’s Wild Uchiura Adventure.

“But, it’s not necessary, Riko-chan. I mean, it was just a dumb homework thing for school when we were in third grade. We didn’t even remember it existed was this embarrassing.” But Riko had already pressed play and the video was on again.

 

“And today we’ll show you, our lovely viewers, what’s like to live in Uchiura! Nice, huh? We’ll start here at the beach because, uh, we’re surrounded by it! Right, You-chan? You like the sea?” Chika asked, coming closer to the camera and presumably putting the mic near You’s mouth.

“Yeah! I love the sea!” You’s voice was giggly and Chika’s eyes widened.

“Lemme take the cam for a sec, we’ve gotta show our viewers your pretty face!” She took the camera and pointed at You. She was wearing an stripped shirt and had huge blue glasses on her face, the ones that have a stripe that won’t let them fall. She did her salute pose. “So, you like the sea, huh? Tell us what you like about it!” It showed why You was the one that had the camera. Chika couldn’t keep it fixed on a certain point and was pointing at the sand. You’s right leg was the only thing to be seen.

“Uh… I just love it, I guess! It’s like in my DNA.” She laughed with her nose. Cute. “It’s blue, and huge and has tons of pretty fish inside it! We can swim in it and ride boats and Kanan-chan said she was going to teach me how to dive this summer! I’m so excited!” You jumped and Chika almost dropped the camera.

“Woah, really?! I always ask her and she never answers. God, gotta talk to that girl later!” The camera almost fell again and You took it. She was pointing at Chika again and she was pouting. She was feeling offended. They started walking and Chika started to say random facts about the sea and Uchiura, You adding one every now and then and saying ‘uh-um’ as Chika talked. That was probably the obligatory part of the homework. The population rates, some of their traditions, their economic activities and things of that sort.

They stopped after a few minutes of good information, when they were at a dock. Chika pointed at a boat.

“And if you ride this boat, it takes you straight into Kanan-chan’s house! It’s the coolest thing ever, right, You-chan?” The cam nodded. Chika chuckled. “Then let’s go! We’ll interview Kanan-chan!” And it seemed like they didn’t had that part planned but as most of Chika’s ideas always lead to brighter futures You got in the boat and they road it to what seemed to be called ‘Kanan’s island’. They arrived and Chika said something among the lines of ‘we’ve arrived to dry land, captain’ and You along played with her until they knocked on Kanan’s door. They felt someone squeal inside, and then a scream. None of them were Kanan’s. Mari and Dia were there for sure.

“Chika-chan, You-chan, hi!” Kanan said. She then noticed the camera You was pointing directly to her face. “What’re you two up to? Seems fun.” She smiled and let them in. She had been helping with the shop again and was covered in sweat. She had new bad-aids: two her knee and a one on her arm.

“We’re doing a documentary about our home for school, Kanan-chan, and we wanted to interview you!” Chika said. Kanan blushed and kind of frowned. She placed her hand on the back of her neck.

“Me? But I’ve got nothing interesting to say,” She coughed. “Plus, Dia will kill Mari if she keeps fooling around in the storeroom so I’ve gotta take care of ‘em. You two can follow me around if you want to, though. I’m not gonna spoil your homework thing. I remember when I did it with Mari and Dia. Fun times.” She chuckled as she started walking.

“What’s home to you, Kanan-chan?” Chika asked, trying to follow her and put the mic anywhere near her mouth. Kanan said ‘uh’ and ‘let me think’ several times and then clicked her tongue.

“Home to me is anywhere where the sea meets the stars.” Chika asked her to explain and Kanan chuckled. “I don’t know if I can, Chika-chan. It’s more of a feeling that anything. I know I will be able to find my way around if there’s sea, and the stars are like a plus. Whenever I see the stars I feel like everyone I know is safe, you know? So that’s kind of a home to me.” She said. Then Chika asked her some Uchiura specific questions and Kanan answered them calmly and in a fun way. It was nice to interview her.

Then they arrived to the storeroom, where Dia and Mari were still fighting about whatever (like always). When Dia noticed they had walked in she walked towards them.

“Kanan-san, would you please ask Mari to— is that a camera?!” She touched her hair and tried to pull a calm face. She couldn’t. “What are you two doing, Takami-san, Watanabe-san?” Dia asked. They had known the other for a bit and Dia didn’t trust them at all (especially after the boat accident).

“We’re recording a documentary for school. Wanna… I mean, want to be interviewed, Kurosawa-san? The more the merrier.” Chika said, and Dia’s face brightened so much You took a step back. They had never seen Dia that happy nor thought she could actually feel that emotion. Mari had told them Dia was born angry and they had believed her because it didn’t seem like a lie.

“Of course I want to!” She sounded too excited and covered her mouth. She scratched her mole. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to answer some questions.”

“What is home to you, Kurosawa-san?” Chika asked. She almost poked her with the mic. Dia smiled.

“Well, the dictionary defines ‘home’ as someone’s residence, so that’d be my house.” Mari laughed. Dia glared at her, frowning. “It also defines it as where someone’s affections are centered, and that’d also be around the place I live; my little sister, Ruby, is the most important person in my life.” Mari screamed a ‘hey!’. Dia sighed. “But Kanan-san and Mari-san are really important to me as well.” She explained. Mari patted her back.

“Can I be interviewed too?!” She asked, smile on her face and sparks in her eyes. Chika and You nodded. They liked Mari because she was really funny and fun and always played along with them. “Home is anywhere Dia and Kanan are to me! Wherever we are, it’ll always be home if it’s the three of us!” And she hugged both of her friends. Kanan hugged her back and Dia, much to You’s and Chika’s impression didn’t hesitate to do the same. It was something they had never expected to see and they wondered if maybe Dia was someone different that the cartoon of her they had on their minds.

They said bye and rode the boat back to their so-loved seashore with the intention to go home. Chika was talking about the conclusion they could take out of the interviews when they exited the boat and heard someone call their names. It was Hanamaru. They had met her not too long ago when they met Dia’s sister, Ruby, who was also there, crying.

“Chika-san, You-san, I’m so happy to see ya two, zura!” Hanamaru said. She looked worried and before Chika and You could ask what the problem was she was already answering. “We were wonderin’ if Dia was at Kanan-san’s place. Ruby-chan here needs her older sis.” Chika and You would have gotten closer to Ruby to give her a tight hug but they knew she would feel worse if they did that so they just nodded and Chika searched her pockets for candy. She found some and gave it to Ruby as they all got into the boat again and rode it to Kanan’s island. They wouldn’t let Hanamaru and Ruby go alone to the island.

“What happened?” You asked. Hanamaru sighed.

“Well, this might bee due to Yoshiko-chan.” She said. Chika and You frowned. They didn’t know of any Yoshiko-chans in the area. Hanamaru noticed that and continued talking. “Yoshiko-chan is an old friend of mine. We hadn’t seen the other for a while and she might have scared Ruby to death, zura. It’s also going to be night in just about some minutes so lil’ Ruby-chan wanted to see Dia, so that’s why we were searching for her, zura.” While Hanamaru explained what had happened Chika was searching her bag pack for more candy. She found some at the bottom of it and gave it to Ruby. She also shared some with Hanamaru and You. She had lots.

“Ruby-chan, hey, Ruby-chan,” She said. “Want to be interviewed?” Chika thought that if she was anything like her sister then she’d love the idea. Ruby hid behind Hanamaru. Hanamaru looked at her and muttered something. They saw Ruby nod.

“She says she wants to, but I’ll say her answers. Is that okay, zura?” Hanamaru asked. You and Chika gave her a thumbs up.

“What’s home to you, Ruby-chan?” And her answer didn’t take much. Hanamaru nodded as Ruby talked into her ear.

“She says anywhere Dia is is her home.” And Chika then placed the mic even nearer her mouth.

“And to you, Maru-chan?” Chika asked. Hanamaru made an ‘mmm’ kind of sound.

“Any good book can be a good home, zura.” She said, and she was all smiles. They some more questions to them until they arrived to the island and the Kurosawa sisters had a quite amazing and tear-filled reencounter. You and Chika went back to the boat and back to the seashore. Chika stood up on the sand with the sea roaring on her back with a huge smile on her face. The sun was setting and it looked artsy and beautiful. That plus Chika’s pure smile made that scene look indescribable but gold still.

“So this is it! This is Uchiura and our friends, this is our home!” And the video ended.

 

Riko didn’t say anything and that made Chika and You feel nervous. Maybe she now thought they were huge nerds and didn’t want to speak to them ever again. Maybe she thought the video was lame and said so (which would be really heartbreaking since most of their childhood was what the video showed). Or maybe she just thought it was boring. With those things in mind Chika and You stared at the back of Riko’s head and awaited for her answer.

“That was… Is there and episode two?” And as Riko said that and they hugged her the three of them could have said it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> yea let's pretend they all knew each other before riko arrived. hope yall liked it and peace out! o7 
> 
> ps: this may be my last fic of the year so happy new year yall! off to a fic-filled 2018 lol.


End file.
